berlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Berlin
Dieser Artikel behandelt die Hauptstadt Deutschlands. Für weitere Bedeutungen siehe Berlin (Begriffsklärung). ---- Berlin ist die Hauptstadt und die bevölkerungsreichste und flächengrößte Stadt Deutschlands sowie als Stadtstaat ein eigenständiges Bundesland. Berlin ist nach London die zweitgrößte Stadt der EU. Während des Kalten Krieges ließ die DDR-Regierung die Berliner Mauer errichten. Berlin war nun in einen West- und einen Ostteil getrennt. Nach dem Fall der Mauer 1989 wuchs Berlin mit dem Umland zur Metropolregion Berlin/Brandenburg zusammen. Historisch war Berlin mehrfach Hauptstadt deutscher Staaten wie Preußen, des Deutschen Reiches oder der DDR. Seit der Wiedervereinigung am 3. Oktober 1990 ist Berlin gesamtdeutsche Hauptstadt und seit dem Hauptstadtbeschluss des Deutschen Bundestages von 1991 nimmt die Stadt seit 1999 auch die Funktion als Parlaments- und Regierungssitz Deutschlands wahr. Geographie thumb|left|250px|Luftbild Berlin ist gänzlich vom Bundesland Brandenburg umgeben und liegt im Osten Deutschlands, etwa 70 km westlich der polnischen Grenze. Die Stadt ist einer der Verdichtungsräume der Bundesrepublik. Berlin befindet sich in eiszeitlich geprägter Landschaft im Warschau-Berliner Urstromtal zwischen den Hochebenen des Barnim und des Teltow. Das historische Zentrum Berlin liegt an der schmalsten Stelle des von der Spree in ost-westlicher Richtung durchflossenen Urstromtals. Im westlichsten Bezirk Spandau mündet die Spree in die Havel, die den Westen Berlins in Nord-Süd Richtung durchfließt. Der Flusslauf der Havel ähnelt dabei oft einer Seenlandschaft, die größten Ausbuchtungen bilden der Tegeler See und der Große Wannsee. Wesentliche Teile des heutigen Berlins liegen auf den beiden Hochebenen: Große Teile der Bezirke Reinickendorf und Pankow liegen auf dem Barnim, während der Hauptteil der Bezirke Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf, Steglitz-Zehlendorf, Tempelhof-Schöneberg und Neukölln auf dem Teltow gelegen ist. Die höchsten Erhebungen Berlins sind mit jeweils 115 m über NN der aus Trümmerschutt des Zweiten Weltkriegs künstlich aufgeschüttete Teufelsberg im Bezirk Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf und die Müggelberge im Bezirk Treptow-Köpenick. Geschichte Hauptartikel: Geschichte Berlins Cölln, ehemals die Schwesterstadt Berlins (auf der heutigen Spreeinsel gelegen), wurde 1237 erstmals urkundlich erwähnt, 1244 folgte dann die Erwähnung Berlins, das sich auf der anderen Seite eines Spreearms befand. Die beiden Städte bekamen 1307 ein gemeinsames Rathaus. Seit 1451 war Berlin Residenzstadt der brandenburgischen Markgrafen und Kurfürsten. Zuvor hatte es mit dem Berliner Unwillen Proteste der Berliner Bevölkerung gegen einen Schlossneubau von Kurfürst Friedrich II. gegeben, bei der unter anderem die Baugrube für das kurfürstliche Schloss von den Berliner Bürgern geflutet wurde. thumb|250px|Berlin [[1737]] Im 17. Jahrhundert wurde Berlin durch mehrere Vorstädte erweitert, bevor es 1701 durch die Krönung Friedrich I. zum König zur preußischen Hauptstadt wurde. 1709 wurden daraufhin die Städte Berlin, Cölln, Friedrichswerder, Dorotheenstadt und Friedrichstadt vereinigt. Aber schon bald entstanden neue Vorstädte. 1861 erfolgten erneut Eingemeindungen, diesmal von Wedding, Moabit und der Tempelhofer und der Schöneberger Vorstadt. 1871 wurde Berlin dann Hauptstadt des neu gegründeten Deutschen Reiches. Nach dem Ende des Ersten Weltkrieges wurde 1918 in Berlin die Republik ausgerufen. 1920 folgte dann mit dem Groß-Berlin-Gesetz erneut eine umfassende Eingemeindung mehrerer Städte, Landgemeinden und Gutsbezirken rund um Berlin. Berlin hatte damit rund vier Millionen Einwohner. Nach der Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten 1933 wurde Berlin die Hauptstadt des Dritten Reiches. Die Nazis veranstalteten zu Propagandazwecken 1936 in Berlin die Olympischen Sommerspiele. Es gab auch Pläne, Berlin zur Welthauptstadt Germania umzubauen. Diese wurden jedoch durch den Zweiten Weltkrieg vereitelt. Während des Krieges wurden große Teile Berlins durch Bomben und durch den Häuserkampf zerstört. Nach der Einnahme der Stadt durch die Rote Armee und die Kapitulation 1945 wurde Berlin, analog zu der Regelung für das gesamte Deutschland, in vier Sektoren aufgeteilt. Die Sektoren der Westalliierten (USA, Großbritannien und Frankreich) bildeten den westlichen Teil der Stadt, während der Sektor der Sowjetunion von nun an den Ostteil bildete. Für Gesamtberlin blieb allerdings eine Gesamtverantwortung aller vier Alliierten bestehen. Die zunehmenden politischen Differenzen zwischen den Westalliierten und der Sowjetunion führten 1948/1949 zu einer wirtschaftlichen Blockade West-Berlins, die die Alliierten mit der so genannten Luftbrücke zu umgehen suchten. thumb|250px|[[Berliner Mauer]] Nach der Gründung der demokratischen Bundesrepublik Deutschland mit sozialer Marktwirtschaft im Westen Deutschlands und der "sozialistischen" DDR mit staatlicher Planwirtschaft im Osten Deutschlands, beides im Jahr 1949, verschärfte sich der Kalte Krieg auch in Berlin. Während die Bundesrepublik ihre Hauptstadt nach Bonn verlegte, was zunächst als Provisorium gedacht war, ernannte die DDR Ostberlin zur Hauptstadt der DDR. Der Ost-West-Konflikt gipfelte im Bau der Berliner Mauer durch die DDR am 13. August 1961. Berlins Osten und Westen waren nun vollkommen voneinander getrennt, der Übergang war nur noch an bestimmten Kontrollpunkten möglich, allerdings nicht mehr für die Bewohner der DDR und Ost-Berlins. 1971 wurde das Viermächte-Abkommen über Berlin unterzeichnet. Während die Sowjetunion den Vier-Mächte-Status nur auf West-Berlin bezog, unterstrichen die Westmächte 1975 in einer Note an die Vereinten Nationen ihre Auffassung vom Viermächte-Status über Gesamt-Berlin. 1989 fiel schließlich unter dem Druck der ostdeutschen Bevölkerung die Mauer. Bereits 1990 wurden die beiden deutschen Staaten als Bundesrepublik Deutschland wiedervereinigt und Berlin per Einigungsvertrag deutsche Hauptstadt. 1991 beschloss der Bundestag nach kontroverser öffentlicher Diskussion, dass die Stadt auch wieder Sitz der deutschen Bundesregierung sein sollte. Am 1. September 1999 nahmen Regierung und Parlament ihre Arbeit in Berlin auf. Bevölkerung Nach Angaben des Statistischen Landesamts hatte Berlin im Januar 2005 3.398.362 Einwohner. Im Januar 2005 waren 327.870 Einwohner arbeitslos gemeldet. Das entspricht einer Quote von 19,4 Prozent. Im Dezember 2000 lebten rund 430.000 Einwohner mit ausländischem Pass aus 185 Staaten in Berlin. Der durchschnittliche Berliner im Jahr 2004 war 41,7 Jahre alt. Das entspricht einer Erhöhung von 2,5 Jahren über einen Zeitraum von zwölf Jahren. Siehe auch: Berlinisch Einwohnerentwicklung right|300px|thumb|Die Entwicklung der Einwohnerzahl in Berlin Die folgende Übersicht zeigt die Einwohnerzahlen nach dem jeweiligen Gebietsstand. Bis 1860 handelt es sich meist um Schätzungen, danach um Volkszählungsergebnisse (¹) oder amtliche Fortschreibungen der jeweiligen Statistischen Ämter beziehungsweise der Stadtverwaltung selbst. | valign="top" | |} ¹ Volkszählungsergebnis Politik Berlin ist seit der Wiedervereinigung der ehemals geteilten beiden deutschen Staaten am 3. Oktober 1990 ein vollwertiges Bundesland und zugleich eine kreisfreie Stadt, die in nunmehr zwölf Bezirke untergliedert ist. Daneben ist Berlin die Hauptstadt der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Der Deutsche Bundestag entschied im so genannten Hauptstadtbeschluss am 20. Juni 1991, dass Berlin auch Regierungs- und Parlamentssitz des vereinigten Deutschlands werden soll. Somit ist die Stadt heutzutage Sitz der Bundesregierung, des Bundestages und des Bundesrates. Das Land Berlin thumb|250px|Dienstflagge des Landes Berlin Das Landesparlament des Landes Berlin, die gesetzgebende Gewalt, ist nach der Verfassung von Berlin das Abgeordnetenhaus von Berlin. In ihm sind zur Zeit Abgeordnete aus SPD, CDU, PDS, Bündnis 90/Die Grünen und FDP vertreten. Die Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands (SPD) und die Partei des demokratischen Sozialismus (PDS) bilden eine Koalition. Die Landesregierung, die Exekutive, ist der Senat von Berlin, bestehend aus dem Regierenden Bürgermeister (derzeit Klaus Wowereit, SPD) und bis zu acht Senatoren. Der Regierende Bürgermeister ist dabei zugleich Repräsentant des Landes und der Stadt. why the would why the would anyone want to know how to sell soap?useless video, waste of 2 miuntes of my life, negative feedback, thumbs down.maybe if this video showed me how to sell stuff in general, then that would be much more useful. why the would why the would anyone want to know how to sell soap?useless video, waste of 2 miuntes of my life, negative feedback, thumbs down.maybe if this video showed me how to sell stuff in general, then that would be much more useful. Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Sehenswürdigkeiten thumb|250px|[[Brandenburger Tor]] Hauptartikel: Sehenswürdigkeiten in Berlin Das herausragendste Wahrzeichen Berlins ist das Brandenburger Tor. Zu den unübersehbaren Landmarken gehören der Fernsehturm am Alexanderplatz im Bezirk Mitte sowie der Funkturm im Ausstellungsgelände in Charlottenburg. Neben diesen gibt es unzählige Sehenswürdigkeiten im Zentrum der Stadt. So gibt es zahlreiche Museen und Kirchen. Hier ist besonders die Museumsinsel zu nennen, in deren unmittelbarer Umgebung sich viele historische Gebäude und Plätze, wie etwa der Berliner Dom, der Lustgarten oder der Gendarmenmarkt befinden. Ebenfalls im Bezirk Mitte befindet sich der Tiergarten mit Siegessäule, Reichstag und Schloss Bellevue. Des Weiteren gibt es einige Sehenswürdigkeiten im Bezirk Charlottenburg um den Kurfürstendamm (kurz Ku'damm) im herum. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel die Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gedächtniskirche am Breitscheidplatz oder der nahe gelegene Zoologische Garten. thumb|250px|[[Zitadelle Spandau]] Durch die Bebauung des Potsdamer Platzes mit einer großen Anzahl an Geschäften und Restaurants hat dieser sich als Bindeglied zwischen den bis zur Wende getrennten Stadthälften entwickelt. Aber auch außerhalb der Innenstadt gibt es Sehenswürdigkeiten. So etwa das Schloss Charlottenburg, der Tierpark, der Botanische Garten, die Zitadelle Spandau oder das Olympiastadion. Beliebte Ausflugsziele sind der Wannsee mit Pfaueninsel und der Grunewald im Südwesten oder der Treptower Park und der Müggelsee im Südosten der Stadt. Kunst und Kultur thumb|250px|[[Deutsche Oper (Berlin)|Deutsche Oper]] Berlin besitzt mehrere Opern, Orchester und Chöre. Neben den Berliner Philharmonikern und dem Berliner Sinfonie Orchester gibt es mehrere Orchester und Chöre, der Rundfunk Orchester und Chöre GmbH. Dies sind das Deutsches Symphonie Orchester Berlin (Kent Nagano), das Rundfunk Sinfonie Orchester Berlin (Marek Janowski), der Rundfunkchor Berlin (Simon Halsey) und der RIAS Kammerchor (Daniel Reuss). Diese Orchester und Chöre treten oft zusammen (Orchester mit Chor) im Konzerthaus, der Philharmonie oder in anderen Sälen in Deutschland oder auf Tourneen auf der ganzen Welt auf. Zusätzlich verfügt Berlin noch über drei Opernhäuser, die Staatsoper, die Deutsche Oper und die Komische Oper. Im Bereich der bildenden Künste gibt es in Berlin viele Galerien. Außerdem finden jedes Jahr die Internationalen Filmfestspiele (Berlinale mit der Verleihung des Goldenen Bären) statt. Sport thumb|250px|[[Olympiastadion Berlin|Olympiastadion]] In Berlin gibt es zahlreiche Sportvereine, wobei sich die meisten dem Breitensport widmen. Ein paar Vereine sind aber zusätzlich auch im Bereich des professionellen Sports tätig. Dazu zählen insbesondere im Fußball Hertha BSC und der 1.FC Union Berlin, im Eishockey die Eisbären, im Basketball Alba und im American Football Berlin Thunder. In der Volleyball-Bundesliga ist die Hauptstadt gleich mit drei Vereinen vertreten. Jedes Jahr findet in Berlin der weltbekannte Berlin-Marathon sowie das ISTAF statt. Nachdem Berlin die Bewerbung um die Olympischen Sommerspiele 2000 verloren hatte, wird im Jahr 2006 nun das Finale der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft in Berlin ausgetragen werden. Dazu wurde das Olympiastadion komplett saniert. Wirtschaft thumb|250px|[[Potsdamer Platz]] Das Bruttoinlandsprodukt des Landes Berlin betrug im Jahr 2001 75,8 Mrd. Euro. Zum Vergleich: Hamburg erzielte ein Bruttoinlandsprodukt von 73,7 Mrd. Euro, im Land Brandenburg waren es 42,3 Mrd. Euro (Quelle: IHK-Bericht 2000/2001). In Berlin gab es 2001 insgesamt 138.688 der Industrie- und Handelskammer zugehörige Betriebe. Davon waren 48.289 im Handelsregister eingetragen und 90.399 so genannte Kleingewerbetreibende (IHK-Bericht 2000/2001). Über 80 Prozent der Unternehmen Berlins gehören dem Tertiärsektor der Dienstleistungsunternehmen an. Mit 1,2 der 1,5 Millionen Arbeitnehmer Berlins sind in diesem Bereich ebenfalls weit über 80 Prozent der Erwerbstätigen beschäftigt. Berlin ist also Hochburg des Dienstleistungssektors. Die Bruttowertschöpfung liegt bei rund 69 Mrd. Euro pro Jahr. Medien Berlin ist der Sitz vieler Rundfunkanstalten. Dazu gehören neben einigen deutschlandweit sendenden Fernseh- und Radiosendern (zum Beispiel SAT.1 und MTV Deutschland) auch viele regionale Anstalten. Neben Fernsehsendern wie TV.Berlin oder FAB gibt es in Berlin eine große Anzahl so genannter Privatradios. Auch die staatlichen Sender RBB und Deutsche Welle haben hier ihren Sitz. Andere überregionale Anstalten wie ARD, ZDF, RTL oder das DeutschlandRadio verfügen über ein „Hauptstadtstudio“. In Berlin erscheinen die meisten Zeitungen Deutschlands. Die größten Abonnement-Zeitungen sind die Berliner Zeitung und die Berliner Morgenpost. Weitere bekannte Zeitungen aus Berlin sind Der Tagesspiegel, die linksgerichteten taz und Neues Deutschland und die konservative Welt, die alle deutschlandweit erscheinen. Außerdem gibt es in Berlin die Boulevardzeitungen B.Z., Bild Berlin und Berliner Kurier. Neben den Zeitungen gibt es verschiedene Anzeigenblätter wie die Berliner Woche, das Berliner Abendblatt oder die Zweite Hand; außerdem erscheinen verschiedene Stadtmagazine wie der Tip oder die Zitty. Verkehr Öffentlicher Verkehr thumb|250px|S- und U-Bahn-Netz thumb|right|250px|[[U-Bahn Berlin|Berliner U-Bahn]] Dem innerstädtischen Verkehr dienen die S-Bahn – betrieben von der S-Bahn Berlin GmbH – sowie die U-Bahn, Straßenbahnen und Busse – betrieben von der BVG. In Ost-West-Richtung wird die Innenstadt von der als Viaduktbahn angelegten Stadtbahn durchquert, welche parallel von S-Bahn sowie Regional- und Fernverkehr befahren wird. Sie verbindet den Ostbahnhof mit dem Bahnhof Charlottenburg, über Alexanderplatz, Friedrichstraße, Hauptbahnhof und Zoologischer Garten. Unterstützt wird die Ost-West-Verbindung durch die U-Bahnlinie 5/55 östlich der Innenstadt. Ergänzt wird die Ost-West-Trasse durch eine teilweise unterirdische Nord-Süd-Trasse (Teil des so genannten Pilzkonzeptes). Die alte S-Bahntrasse kreuzt am Bahnhof Friedrichsstraße, die noch Fernbahntrasse dagegen am Hauptbahnhof die Stadtbahn. Vervollständigt wird der Bahnverkehr durch die Ringbahn, welche die Innenstadt einschließt. Zum Eisenbahnknotenpunkt Berlin gehört auch der bei Potsdam gelegene Rangierbahnhof Seddin. Für den Regionalverkehr verkehren Regionalbahn- und Regionalexpresslinien der Deutschen Bahn sowie zwei InterConneX-Linien. Siehe auch: Liste Berliner Bahnhöfe Autobahnen Die Innenstadt wird von Westen her von einem Autobahn-Halbkreis (A 100 – Berliner Stadtring) umgeben, der langfristig zu einem Ring vervollständigt werden soll. Rund um Berlin verläuft die Autobahn A 10 (Berliner Ring). Von der A 100 gibt es innerhalb des Stadtgebiets folgende Autobahnen Richtung Berliner Ring : * A 111 in Richtung Nordwesten (Richtung Hamburg und Rostock) * A 113 in Richtung Südosten (Richtung Dresden und Cottbus). Diese Autobahn beginnt derzeit erst am Dreieck Treptow im äußersten Südosten der Stadt. Bis 2007 soll der im Bau befindliche Anschluss von der A 100 (beginnend am Dreieck Neukölln) bis zur Berliner Stadtgrenze fertig gestellt sein. Am 14. Juli 2004 wurde dazu das erste Teilstück vom Dreieck Neukölln bis zur Anschlussstelle Späthstraße für den Verkehr freigegeben. * A 115 in Richtung Südwesten (Richtung Hannover und Leipzig), teilweise auf der AVUS. Zusätzlich dazu gibt es im Norden der Stadt noch die A 114 von der Prenzlauer Promenade im Bezirk Pankow zur A 10 in Richtung Stettin. Die nur wenige Kilometer lange ehemalige A 104, die im Südwesten der Stadt Steglitz mit der A 100 verbindet, wurde inzwischen zur Autostraße herabgestuft. Flughäfen Berlin besitzt zwei Flughäfen in Tegel und Schönefeld, letzterer liegt allerdings schon auf dem Territorium des Landes Brandenburg. Langfristig ist geplant den Flughafen Schönefeld zu vergrößern um die im Innenstadtbereich liegenden Flughäfen Tegel und Tempelhof zu schließen. Das Großprojekt Flughafen Schönefeld stößt jedoch bei vielen Berlinern und Brandenburgern auf großen Widerstand. Bildung, Wissenschaft und Forschung Hochschulen und Universitäten [[Bild:Berlin Charlottenburg TU ZEMS.jpg|thumb|250px|Ehemaliges Telefunken-Haus der TU]] In Berlin studieren an insgesamt 17 Universitäten und Hochschulen rund 150.000 Studentinnen und Studenten. Schulsystem Berlin hat eine sechsjährige Grundschule und ein sich anschließendes dreigliedriges Oberschulsystem mit Haupt- und Realschulen sowie Gymnasien. Im Februar 2004 wurde ein neues Berliner Schulgesetz verabschiedet. Wesentliche Reformen waren: * Verkürzung der Schulzeit von dreizehn auf zwölf Jahre * der mittlere Bildungsabschluss, einen schriftlich zu erwerbenden Realschulabschluss; entspricht einem Realschulabitur; muss auch von Gymnasiasten bestanden werden * verstärkte Förderung von Ganztagsschulen, vor allem bei Grundschulen * ermöglichte Kooperation von Haupt- und Realschulen Siehe auch: Liste der Hochschulen und Forschungseinrichtungen in Berlin Energieversorgung Die Energieversorgung von Berlin verfügt über einige Besonderheiten. Im Weltkrieg wurde geplant, Berlin über eine als Erdkabel ausgeführte Hochspannungs-Gleichstrom-Übertragung (HGÜ) vom Kraftwerk Dessau zu speisen. Mit dem Bau dieser Anlage wurde 1943 begonnen, sie konnte aber nicht mehr in Betrieb gehen ([[Elbe-Projekt]). Während der Zeit der Teilung war West-Berlin vom Stromnetz des Umlandes abgeschnitten. Die Stromversorgung mußte über im Stadtgebiet gelegene thermische Kraftwerke wie das Kraftwerk Reuter, das Kraftwerk Wilmersdorf und andere erfolgen. Zur Pufferung der Lastspitzen waren in manchen dieser Kraftwerke ab den 1980er Jahren Akkumulatoren installiert, die über Umrichter mit dem Stromnetz verbunden waren und während Schwachlastzeiten geladen und während Starklastzeiten entladen wurden. Erst 1993 wurde die 1951 unterbrochene Leitungsverbindung mit dem Umland wieder hergestellt. In den Westbezirken Berlins sind fast alle Stromleitungen als Erdkabel ausgeführt, nur eine 380-kV- und eine 110-kV-Leitung, die vom Kraftwerk Reuter zur Stadtautobahn führen, sind als Freileitung ausgeführt. Durch Berlin verläuft das längste 380-kV-Drehstromkabel in Deutschland, die 380-kV-Transversale Berlin. Sie dürfte die teuerste Stromleitung in Deutschland sein. Literatur * Presse- und Informationsamt des Landes Berlin (Hrsg.): Berlin Handbuch – Das Lexikon der Bundeshauptstadt. Berlin 1992, ISBN 3-927551-27-9 * Rolf Hosfeld, Friedhelm Teicke, Tobias Vogt, Rainer Wörtmann: Berlin Kultur(ver)führer 2004. 3. Auflage. Helmut Metz, Hamburg 2004, ISBN 3-9807381-7-5 * Philipp Oswalt: Berlin – Stadt ohne Form. München, London, New York 2000, ISBN 3-7913-24403 Filme * Berlin. Die Sinfonie der Großstadt, Regie: Walter Ruttmann, Deutschland, 1927, 69 min * Eins, Zwei, Drei, Regie: Billy Wilder, USA/BRD, 1961, 104 min s/w („Sitzen machen!“) * Der Himmel über Berlin, Regie: Wim Wenders, Deutschland, 1987, 127 min s/w u. farb. * Berlin: Sinfonie einer Großstadt, Regie: Thomas Schadt, 2002, 77 min s/w http://www.swr.de/sinfonie/ * Christiane F. – Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo, Regie: Uli Edel, 1981, 138 min Weblink: Die wichtigsten Berlin-Filme (aufgelistet von der Berlin Brandenburg Film Commission (BBFC)) Weblinks * Berlin-Expo (Stadt- und Regionalportal) * Daten zu Berlin * Wahlergebnisse (Statistisches Landesamt) * Berlin Tourismus Marketing (Landes-Fremdenverkehrsamt) * Berlin Tipps - für das komplette Touristenerlebnis * Sehenswürdigkeiten und Events (Fotoreiseführer) * Zitty (Berliner Stadtmagazin) * Tip (Berliner Stadtmagazin) * Tipp : Nachrichten aus der Hauptstadt * Tipp : Stadt Wien Info * Tipp : Hotel Berlin * Tipp : Kabelanschluss Berlin * Tipp : Tonershop Berlin * Tipp : Taxi Berlin * Tipp : Liste Hundehaftpflicht Berlin Kategorie:BerlinWiki